


victor x yuri lemon ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

by ThatWeeb69



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Crack, Lemon, M/M, Spanking, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:35:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25244752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWeeb69/pseuds/ThatWeeb69
Summary: Here it is you degenerate weebs
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

Yuri stared at the ring on his finger. He couldn't believe he was now engaged to Victor. All his life he had dreamed of cutting lemons wih him and now was his chance to ask about it. He walked up to his senpai and tipped a box of lemons on him  
"WILL YOU SQUEEZE LEMONS WITH ME!" He shouted.

Victor spat out the noodles he was eating and put on a gas mask. "Sure," he said. The gas mask was to prevent lemon juice from going in their eyes but there was only one. This meant that they would have to be careful.

If any lemon got in their eyes then they would get spanked by the yaoi gods.


	2. prank gone wrong

They both started cutting lemons carefully and avoided any juice. Yuri tried to ignore it but he was starting to get turned on by the way Victor was cutting. He got distracted and a lemon rolled on the floor.

He bent down to pick it up but heard a quiet voice whispering "Ara ara~" Quickly, he turned around and tried to slap Victor but was interuped by lemon juice being squirted in his eye. It was all over. He prepared himself for what was going to happen.

Victor was just standing there watching Yuri spaz on the floor.  
"IT'S JUST A PRANK BRO!" he shouted while holding up the bottle of water he squirted in Yuri's eye. He didn't respond and just threw lemons around the room. One of them landed in Victor's eye and blew up. 

They then both got punished by the yaoi gods


End file.
